The Shadow Sources
by Unknown567
Summary: Who said you had to be devil, fallen, angel, or anything inhuman to be strong and powerful. I present to you the world's most infamous sacred gear users. The Shadow Sources. If you want them read and let me know.


**Hey there I came up with these guys a few hours ago and I thought maybe somebody would want them. There meant to serve as secondary antagonists along with whoever the main antagonist is. So read and enjoy**

* * *

 **In different time periods several humans used a sacred gear for their own evil purposes that would consume the world. However each time they were stopped and imprisoned in the vague dimension. Overtime the dark energies of the dimension has somewhat augmented them overtime making them more than human. They have stayed in there for a long time until someone freed them from their imprisonment and serve their new master in their scheme.**

 **Name:** Taizo Yoshiro

 **Title:** Darkkin of the blade

 **Appearance** : He wears a dark blue bodysuit with black and silver-colored gloves, boots, and large metallic shoulder pads. His physical structure also has been completely altered, now has increased muscle mass and liquid red eyes, with curved-spiked up dark brown hair.

 **Personality** : He is very intelligent, and has an extremely egotistical and selfish personality. He is also tremendously proud, and he prefers to fight one-on-one.

 **Bio:** _Last member of the Saipio kingdom from a more ancient time when all wiped out during the war Taizo was the last surviving member. To this end he vowed to show the true superiority of the Saipio by whatever means necessary. When discovering his sacred gear he attempted to influence the current tides of power during that era. He would have succeeded if not for a brave saint that stopped him and imprisoned him in the Vague dimension. The dark energies augmented his body making him stronger than ever; if he is ever freed he will continue his goal and create a superior kingdom no matter who gets in his way._

 **Sacred Gear:** Hydrax Tears- Takes the form of a large grey teardrop shaped necklace that allows his body to be malleable and can form different shapes. This is called liquidity and can also give body manipulation, regeneration, and possession.

 **Name:** Cadmael Tek

 **Title:** The War Ogre

 **Appearance:** a tall, muscular humanoid with dark green skin and yellow eyes. He adorns various types and pieces of old Aztec jewelry; gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt and a large golden helmet/crown with very long ginger hair. He also has a small round shield that is said to be the fabled Stone of The Sun, the Aztec Calendar attached to his left arm. There also seem to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. His torso has several tattoos which glow in varying colors on his sacred gear.

 **Personality** : Mostly serious at all times and very headstrong. Other than that in combat he fights like wild beast and will show no mercy whatsoever.

 **Bio:** _Once a simple boy in Mayan civilization life was normal until the conquistadors attacked. Since then he had trained himself to become an elite warrior and defeat the foreigners. However after the battle was over the entire Mayan civilization died from disease leaving him the only one left. He realized it was due to immunity from his sacred gear thinking it was a blessing from the gods. An agent of vengeance he went to Spain to exact his vengeance however a Spanish paladin faced him in combat and barely won sending Cadmael to the Vague dimension. Since then he has changed growing more powerful with his skin turning from red to green-blue and figure to that of a titan. Thinking the gods has given have given him one more chance the warchief plans to show true combat once he is free._

 **Sacred Gear:** Buluc- Three special totems that if filled with enough energy as an offering can trigger the host's transformation to an unstoppable beast. Each totem has a specific offering

Crimson totem- Absorbs he blood spilled in near it till it's full.

Golden totem- collects the sunlight until the totem glows brightly.

Azure totem: feels the conflict all around knowing when it's time to activate.

 **Name:** Amelia Von Hindunberg

 **Title:** The Royal Stinger

 **Appearance:** a beautiful young woman with short, chestnut hair that stops at the middle of her neck and purple eyes. Her hair has a cream colored bang in the front different from the rest. She wears a black and yellow dress that has a hive-like pattern of some sort and has peach skin.

 **Personality:** a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is conceited and lofty to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her.

 **Bio:** _Heiress of a rich and powerful family during the Victorian age she discovered her sacred gear and attempted a Coup d'etat on the ruling parties. This however ended in failure by a loyal agent under the service of the hierarchy nonetheless because the two were close instead of execution he chose banishment. Thus she was sent to the Vague Dimension, and yet she remained and began planning for when she escapes she will gain her due and have all the world has to offer._

 **Sacred Gear:** Tri-Crystal- three compressed semiprecious stone shards that can affect any target's mind from creating illusions, mind control, mind reading, altering attributes, and neural energy assimilation.

 **Name:** Mila Xun-Wu

 **Title:** The Killer Dragon

 **Appearance:** An attractive Asian woman with sleek black hair stopping at her chin and brown eyes. She wears a black and grey Chinese top with black silk pants tied by a red sash belt and matching leather shoes. Under the top is a Black leather coat along with black leather gloves.

 **Personality:** A seemingly cold, calculating, young woman who was willing to do anything to achieve her goals. Because of this, Mila had great pride in her skills, though she was in no way arrogant enough to believe herself unstoppable. She nonetheless sought to test her abilities against strong opponents and often targeted people to see how much she had improved. On each occasion, she won every time, and there was no record of any known survivors and suggested that Shiva was extremely merciless.

 **Bio:** _In ancient China a highly trained and extremely dangerous assassin whose skills were known to be her gear at young age Mila spent most of her childhood and adult life training her body and mind to the point where she had been acknowledged as the most dangerous female martial artist in the world. She selected many of her targets simply to test her skills, but there were no known survivors. Shiva exploited the opportunity to implement several operations throughout China that would serve as seeds for massive plans instrumental in an insidious conspiracy to China clean of corruption, crime, pollution, and most of its population in the years to come. All that ended when she accepted a contract to take down a former associate: the warrior who she trained with under the same master. The two soon fought exchanging blow for blow; both evenly matched. As a last resort the former students uses a old spell that sends her into the Vague Dimension; nevertheless she bides her time and practices her skill knowing that no matter what by the time she escapes she will be the deadliest person alive._

 **Sacred Gear:** Kurisegurimu- A curved sword with the hilt shape like dragon's spine. Forged from three different and very powerful weapons, The stake of the holy slayer used in its forging allows it to greatly wound anything below ultimate-class mortally though not fatally with severe damage. The Glacieo fragments forged into the blade give it icy properties to the blade allowing them to not only temporarily freeze his enemies but drain their life-force. The Ignatius fragments used in the blade's forging embody it with powerful flames that enhance the sword's striking power, allowing it to shatter or overheat armor, while imbuing flames into the user's attack.

 **Name:** Jonathon Thompson

 **Title:** Saint/St. Walker

 **Appearance:** He has distinctive black hair which is slicked back neatly, white highlights, and has ice blue eyes. His primary outfit is a black business suit, gloves and stylish shoes. His secondary outfit is a classic white tuxedo.

 **Personality:** Bitter, cunning, and totally impassive when fighting opponents. Despite not being necessarily evil, Walker is very apathetic and dispassionate. He cares little for others and only focuses on the mission at hand. He shows no mercy towards his enemies or opponents and if provoked enough, will kill them if they are jeopardizing the mission. Because of these qualities, even his allies tend to be intimidated by his presence.

 **Bio:** _After world war 2 the world was trying to put back the pieces but, one has tried to take advantage of the situation. Thompson thought to cash in on the war with stolen loot and hidden transfers. It was all for nothing when the authorities found and tried to apprehend him. Cornered and nowhere to go Jonathon used one of the artifacts which was a portal stone accidentally sending him on a way trip to the Vague dimension. With nothing to do he wandered around eventually unlocking his sacred gear. Now having true power in his hands St. Walker will know wait for when the time comes to return the world and grab it by the throat._

 **Sacred Gear:** Telsak Gem- The cane he uses as a walking stick; it has a sky blue gem surrounded by four bolt-shaped glasses on the tip. It has Lightning properties and can create perfect storms as a weapon. It also has the ability to be able to weaponize any electronic device, or drastically improve any weapon.

 **Name:** Joe Black

 **Title:** SHI

 **Appearance:** An average –sized figure that wears militarized armor and gear under a black robe while wearing a white bone mask. Gear includes utility belt, greaves, gray armored bodysuit, and armor boots, and claw like gloves.

 **Personality:** an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer

 **Bio:** _Not much is known about him or what time or place he is from, only rumors of a black-robed radical known only as SHI. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, demise follows. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any reason or group. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish combat zones. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are whitish, drained husks sapped of life, their cells showing signs of severe ruin. It is not known when he enters the Vague dimension only that it hasn't changed him one bit._

 **Sacred Gear:** Eye of Oblivion- A belt with a violet sphere shaped jewel with a slit eye. It has the power to turn the wearer into living darkness, a shadow that takes no damage whatsoever. It also gives the power of destruction, an element and is composed of the four main elements and possibly Darkness. The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size.

* * *

 **Review or P.M. me if you want them.**


End file.
